Do You Hear What I Hear
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Do you see what I see? Do you hear what I hear? Do you know what I know? A child, a child, shivers in the cold, let us bring her back to her home. Listen to what I say! The child, the child, sleeping in the night, she will bring us goodness and light...
1. Chapter 1

**Do You Hear What I Hear?**

**Summary: Do you see what I see? Do you hear what I hear? Do you know what I know? A child, a child, shivers in the cold, let us bring her back to her home. Listen to what I say! The child, the child, sleeping in the night, she will bring us goodness and light...**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/The Rise of the Guardians**

**Pairing: Kagome/Jack Frost**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

_The Man in the Moon stared down at the child, she was crying by the side of her now dead mother. Nearly three years old, and the child who was to become a Guardian in the future, was going to die, either by the bite of the cold or the bite of a wolf the way her mother had...in the solitude of the mountains..._

_Whichever it was that claimed her life, it would not be welcomed by the Man in the Moon. She was too young to die, it couldn't happen so soon, not when he needed her later. If she died now, she would never receive the gift of the moon..._

_This was what made him decide on a single, familiar course of action...he formed a new star in the night sky, and he made it shine brighter than all of the stars combined, it was a signal to his Guardians, it would call them forth, and hopefully, they would arrive in time to save the girl._

**-x-x-x-**

"_**Mama! Mama~!"**_

Sharp gold eyes looked down at the child thumping small fists against her dead mother. Looking across at its pack, the wolf wondered what it was that kept him from jumping, killing and feasting on the child. It was as if light was pouring from her, shaking its head, the wolf let of a feral growl before jumping, only for a golden whip of sand too smack it down.

_~Yip!~_

Looking around, there was nothing, it looked the child over once more before howling, calling off his pack and running off into the distance, leaving the girls life for the winter air to take.

Warm orange eyes looked down on the child.

"Ai, Sandy, you're here too!"

Sandy, turned to see a bunny standing on his hind legs, a boomerang on its back, and an Australian accent coming from its mouth when he spoke. Sandy nodded, a child forming above his head, the image was formed by the sand with which he controlled.

"Off with it! Giant oaf!"

The two turned to see a taller and larger built man walking towards them with two swords tucked away at his side, "Little girl is why Man in Moon called us together?" His thick Russian accent caused a small smile to form on Sandy's lips, but it was quick to fade with the cries of the little girl below.

"I'm freezing my whiskers off mate; let's get the little Ankle Biter to a warmer location!"

"We're missing Tooth! Sheila's off her rocker if she's out to ignore the Man in the Moon,"

"We should get crying baby to warm spot, Tooth is busy, sure enough, no one else is coming."

"Not quite..."

The four below turned and looked up, a boy around the age of seventeen stared at the odd group with a curious look on his face.

"You have to be kidding me! What's this icicle doing here?!"

"..." Sandy shrugged.

"He is ally, Bunny, not enemy, let him help."

The boy laughed, "No, no, I'm here for the show, you guys happened to be in my area at the time..." he looked down at the girl and frowned, he had seem the two earlier, a bright light shined down on him and he looked to see the star above grow brighter before vanishing. "So...what, am I supposed to drop everything I'm doing to help babysit a little girl?" He turned the question his question to the moon.

It gave off an energy and all was silent, all...as in, the little girl no longer cried either.

"_Mama...wakey Mama...wakey...Mama..."_

Her voice grew light with the cold air claiming her voice in a tight grip.

"_Da Sandman come...sleepy..."_

Everyone looked to Sandy who gave a sad smile, moving his hands in a graceful motion, a trail of sand wrapped gently around her and lifted her from her dead mother as sleep claimed the child.

"...so Sandman has dibs first, I say we go in order oldest to youngest!"

"Blimey Mate, don't bother, you go about messing with our work, we'll take care of the Ankle Biter,"

"Jack Frost is good kid, though...naughty...give time to adapt, Bunny,"

Bunny scoffed, "He's had nearly three hundred years to adapt!"

"Three hundred and three exactly," Jack supplied with a smirk, watching with a raised brow as Sandman rocked the baby silently with his sand.

"Oi, North, ya get the girl next, Easter is coming up soon, I don't need to get distracted by a toddler running about my Warren!"

"Easter is not real Holliday,"

"Don't start with me you Jolly oaf!"

Sandy frowned, the girl was freezing, and the others were arguing. Jack moved up close to Sandy and smiled at the little girl, "She's not going to make it till morning if you don't get her somewhere warmer," he pulled off his cloak and helped Sandy wrap the small girl in it before jumping between Santa and the Easter Bunny. "I enjoyed seeing everyone _immensely_, " Jack said with a sarcastic note to his words, "but I really must go, I have a lot of planning,"

"What for!?" Bunny asked, doubting the Frost maker could do much of anything.

"Easter..." Jack smirked before letting the wind carry him away, ignoring the yells of Bunnymund and the threats that followed.

Jack had no intention of raising a child, he was a teen himself, he had never had kids, and while he was a three hundred year old teen, he wasn't stupid enough to believe he was a good influence on a child, he would leave the girl to the group of misfits, and continue with what _he_ did best, no matter _what_ the Man in the Moon said.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is another fic for the collection of Rise of the Guardian crossovers sure to come! Hope you guys enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Do You Hear What I Hear?**

**Summary: Do you see what I see? Do you hear what I hear? Do you know what I know? A child, a child, shivers in the cold, let us bring her back to her home. Listen to what I say! The child, the child, sleeping in the night, she will bring us goodness and light...**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/The Rise of the Guardians**

**Pairing: Kagome/Jack Frost**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

"_Bum bum bum..."_

Sandy looked to the little girl in his sand boat who was playing with the sand as if at the beach. He smiled and shook his head, chuckling as she sang notes from a silly song she'd heard someone singing once.

"_Bring me dream,"_

He smiled, it was actually really cute, and she really enjoyed the song, so he had allowed the singing, so long as she whispered.

It had been nearly four months since the Guardians and Jack Frost had been called to the girl by the Man in the Moon. While Sandy had become the _primary _caregiver, Jack often times came by to play with her. Bunnymund had yet to see her since they found her, and North was seemingly too busy to remember that they had saved a little girl at all. Since Tooth hadn't actually come that night, she didn't know or care, too busy with her own work to pay much attention to anyone else's. But Jack...Jack was a case all his own. He had blatantly told everyone that he had no intention of becoming a "babysitter" or "getting involved", yet he always made time to see the little girl. She still couldn't see Jack though; in fact, it wasn't until recently that she started to take notice of certain things when he would arrive.

"_Mr. Sandman, bring dreams~ make it cute..." _The girl smiled and laughed softly as a light wind blew gently around her, bring a cold front as it did. "Cold!" She cheered as she stood and jumped.

Sandy frowned, but rolled his eyes and shook his head as a small smile came to his lips, he knew better than to think silence would come with Jack around. Instead, he took his sand ship up higher into the air as Jack drifted onto the ship.

Conjuring up the snow for a little whirlwind, Jack laughed as he watched the three year old chase after the snowy whirl of snowflakes.

"Come cold~!" She cooed cutely, trying to grab at the snow.

Sandy smiled as the two played and continued to sort through the dreams, weaving them in and out of the windows and rooftops of children. Helping them dream of the beautiful and wonderful things in life. He turned to the girl, her name, actually, Jack had named her, or...more specifically, he'd found her name.

While he could not speak in his demand for silence, henceforth, he could not give a name to the girl. He never spoke, it was just who he was. Not to say he _couldn't_ he just _didn't_, he required silence, needed it...so not to wake the children.

No, it was Jack who had brought with him, the whisper of a name, one from the young girls country of origin, the whisper of a song. _Kagome_ had been soft to her ears, but she had responded in glee, and had cried out to her mother. Thinking it was her mom to whisper to her softly in the cold of the night, and while normally, being mistaken for someone else would have set Jack off in an irritable rant, he could not hide the smile her happiness had caused. Who was he too deny the girl her mother's safety?

"Little kid's growing on me," Jack laughed as she slipped and fell into a pile of dream sand, it flew up and slowly floated down and around her, a few bits falling in her eyes as she blinked them away and tried to stifle a yawn. Failing in her attempts to try and fight back her sleep, she slowly stood and stumbled to a large pile of dream sand and pulled her blanket over her. She knew well when it was sleepy time. When her eyes became heave, and she couldn't keep them open, that meant Sandy wanted her to go to bed and get some sleep.

This time however, it was entirely Jacks fault. Sandy gave a small silent laugh and applauded Jack noiselessly as he lowered his ship of sand once more to continue weaving dreams out to the children.

"Hey Sandy?"

Sandy looked over his shoulder and found Jack crouched down next to the small girl they'd come to care for over the four month period which she'd been with Sandy. A question mark formed by sand appeared over his head.

"This...is this my cloak?"

Sandy smiled, a few signs above his head, one of a girl, the other of a hand, and a blanket, that blanket being Jack's Cloak. Sandy sighed.

Jack laughed softly and nodded in understanding, "If she likes it, she can keep it." He laid down against the pile of dream sand on the girls left looked up at the sky.

Sandy smiled and waved his hand towards Jack, a small cloud of dream sand falling into his eyes as he did.

"Huh? Ah...Sandy!" He yawned, "Mm, looks like I'm spending the night...I'll get you back...San...dy~"

Sandy shook his head as he closed his eyes, really, he wasn't watching one kid...he was watching two. That was okay though, he had learned long ago, before he was the Sandman that he loved kids...that was why he did what he did...that was why _he_ was a Guardian.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter two, I hope you guys like this chapter as much as the first chapter, tell me what you guys think and I'll update when I can!**

**U****pdates will come out a little faster than previously! I'll be starting lists from now on, posting them at the end of each chapter, so you'll know what has been both updated, and next to be updated.**

_**LIST 3**_

_**Voices of Peace – X**_

_**Favorite Things – X**_

_**Dragon Tamer: Book Two – X**_

_**The Forgotten Cave – X**_

_**Do You Hear What I Hear – X**_

_**Hurt – **_

_**Lady Death – **_

_**Daddy's Little Defect – **_

_**I Got You – **_

_**If the World Ends – **_

**I think Yuki was mad at me when she made this particular list...**

**Me: The list will be made by Yuki subsequently, once I finish the last story on the list. Please Review, and let me know what you think. If there is anything specific that you want on the list, talk to YukimuraShuusukeGirl, I have no say in it!**


End file.
